


Topping

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Jacques decides to be in control for once.





	Topping

**Author's Note:**

> I just had alcohol like a few hours ago and I was stopping at nothing.
> 
> This is about my friend's OCs in The Wall.

Jacques was always nervous when it came to being the dominate one during sex. He hasn't really done it before, but he always thought he was going to end up doing it wrong and disappointing his partner, so sometimes he doesn't even bother with it. But just because of that, it didn't mean he doesn't  _want_ to top for once. He wants to. He was just really nervous about it.

This was going to be his real first time. Not his first time having sex, but his first time dominating someone. Though, to make him even more anxious, it was actually one of his close friends he was going to have sex with. This felt more like a hookup than anything though. The two of them are horny and ready to take things a step further in their relationship anyway. Jasper was pretty excited about it.

Jasper had a few... Items that he was wanting to try. Though Jacques already suspected that he's used them before, though he could be wrong. He wasn't involved in Jasper's sex life up until now.

"Are we doing this?" Jacques asked, looking around Jasper's bedroom. He has... No idea how to initiate any of this. He put his hands in his pockets awkwardly and looked at Jasper rummaging through a box that was under his bed.

Jasper tossed a few items onto the bed and stood up after he put the box away. "Y-Yeah. Is this alright?" He gestured to the items on the bed.

Jacques walked over and picked one of them up. It was some sort of leather band? "The fuck is this supposed to do?" Jacques asked curiously. It looked too small to wrap around the wrists, so nothing like that. Though it looked like it could be loosened or tightened however the user wanted.

Jasper reddened quite a bit. "C... It's a..." He stopped and took a deep breath. Jacques raised an eyebrow as he waited for a reply. "It's a cock ring."

Ah.

Jacques just kinda set it down on the bed gently.

"Is it... Too weird?" Jasper asked.

"No, no... It's..." Jacques kept staring at it. "New. Completely new to me."

He then looked at the other item on the bed. Alright, it was a blindfold. He knew what that was right away.

"Jesus fucking Christ, is this the kind of stuff that you're into?" Jacques said and picked the blindfold up.

Jasper shifted a bit, embarrassed. He didn't respond.

Well. It doesn't hurt to try new things.

Jacques walked towards the door and locked it. He stared down at the doorknob silently for a moment, trying to collect himself. How was he going to do this? What if he does it wrong? If he doesn't do a good job, it'd be disappointing. Then again, not doing anything would have the same results. He might as well try.

He thought back to a few people he has hooked up with. How they behaved when they dominated him.

Jacques took a deep breath, then turned to Jasper. ".... Strip."

Jasper didn't need to be told twice. He was already hurriedly tearing his clothes off. Jacques grip tightened on the blindfold as he watched Jasper do all of that. He thought for a moment, then added. "Leave your boxers on."

The other man paused and looked at him, as he was just about to take them off. He lowered his hands and waited for further instruction.

God, what was he doing.

Jacques gestured to the bed. "Get on."

Jasper scrambled onto the bed. Jacques could really tell that Jasper was really excited about this. He could tell by his movement and the obvious bulge in his pants.

He walked over to Jasper on the bed and held up the blindfold. "Turn around, won't you?" He asked and Jasper quickly did so. He tied the blindfold tight around Jasper's eyes, just making sure he wouldn't be able to see a damn thing. "How's... How's that?"

"Good. Really good." Jasper responded, turning in the direction of Jacques' voice.

"Good." Jacques said and walked around to the other side of the bed. He climbed on, then looked Jasper over. How was he going to start this? He glanced at the cock ring sitting a few inches away and decided to use that a bit later. Instead, he moved closer and pulled Jasper in for a deep kiss.

Jasper leaned into it, but Jacques immediately pulled away. He then began to brush his lips against the skin of Jasper's neck. He actually wasn't sure whether he wanted to bite or kiss right now but it seemed like Jasper was enjoying it so he kept it up.

"P..." Jasper began, but immediately shut up.

That piqued Jacques' interest. He breathed on Jasper's neck, causing the other to shiver slightly. "What do you want? Speak up, you little bitch." He growled.

"P... Please..." Jasper stammered. "Bite me...."

Biting it is then. Jacques paused for a moment just for dramatic effect. Then licked a spot on Jasper's shoulder before sinking his teeth in. Not too hard, but not too gentle. Jasper let out a little gasp in response to this.

"You like that?" Jacques whispered to him, earning a quick nod from Jasper. "Want me to keep going?"

"Y-Yes."

"Yes...?"

"Please! Yes please!"

He actually sounded pretty desperate already, which was a bit shocking to Jacques but at least it was a sign that he was doing a good job.

While he licked, bit and sucked marks onto Jasper's skin, his hands began to trail down Jasper's chest slowly. He eventually reached the brim of Jasper's boxers and felt his mouth twitch a bit. He went down further until his fingers gently brushed over the other's bulge. Jasper let out a whine and his hips bucked slightly at the touch. He felt that part of the boxers were already getting wet from precum.

Jacques stopped biting him and kept gently pressing his fingers against Jasper's bulge, curious about the sort of reaction he could get from it. Jasper couldn't contain it any longer and let out a small moan.

Jacques decided that he liked that.

He pressed his entire hand against it, letting Jasper desperately grind against it as he hoped for a release. "How close are you?" Jacques asked him.

"C... Close."

Already? He must be doing a good job.... Or so he hoped. He still had no idea what he was doing.

With that, Jacques removed his hand and Jasper let out a louder whine in response, hips still bucking. Jacques reached over and grabbed the cock ring off of the bed, then turned back to Jasper. 

Jasper still couldn't see what Jacques was doing and the anticipation was making this much more exciting for him. It was a huge turn on.

Then he felt Jacques tugging on his underwear and the excitement grew dramatically. He was actually panting in pure excitement by now.

Jacques pulled Jasper's underwear down, letting his cock spring free. "Jesus Christ..." Jacques muttered to himself as he observed the hard, dripping dick before him. "You're really fucking excited aren't you?"

Anyway, back to business. Jacques prepared the cock ring, opening it up and wrapping it around Jasper before tightening it. Not too tight, but enough to keep his orgasm at bay.

Then he moved back a little and looked Jasper over. He was blindfolded, sweating, dripping and covered in hickies. He actually really, really liked the sight of this. He could feel himself getting harder each minute, but he was gonna have to wait a bit longer.

Jacques hummed in thought about what he wanted to do next. He was surprised he even managed to get this far. He was really surprised with how well he was actually doing. Still, he was nervous about messing it up from there.

He reached out and closed his hand around Jasper's erection. Jasper moaned even louder this time and was trying to stop his hips from doing their usual thing when he was touched there. Jacques moved his hand up and down a few times slowly, stopping and thumbing at the tip each time. "You're really fucking horny, aren't you?" Jacques said in a low voice. "You want me to fuck you? Huh?"

Jasper nodded quickly again. "Please... P-Please, God... Jacques, please..."

"Please what? I want to hear you say it."

"F-Fuck me. Please. Please, Jacques."

Jacques was amazed by the words coming out of his own mouth but it was working, so he didn't let himself be shaken by it.

Jacques then pushed Jasper down onto the bed, pulling his underwear off all the way and tossing them aside, then began pulling his own clothes off quickly. "Where's the lube?" He asked. He was finally starting to get impatient. 

"D-Drawer." Jasper replied.

Jacques finished stripping and also tossed his own clothes aside. Then he reached over to the drawer and opened it up. Of course, there was a bottle of lube sitting inside. "Kind of scary how prepared you are for all of this." He commented and grabbed a condom while he was at it.

Jasper managed a small chuckle in response, but nothing more.

Then Jacques flipped open the bottle and drizzled some lube onto his fingers. He shivered a bit because of how cool it felt on his skin. He then pressed a finger against Jasper's asshole and pushed it in. Jasper let out a small yelp in surprise by the sudden breach. Slowly, Jacques added a second finger and began moving them, getting Jasper to loosen up.

"Think you can handle a third?"

Jasper thought for a second and then nodded. "Yeah... Yes, I can j-just... Just do it."

Jacques nodded, then inserted a third finger. He continued to stretch him open until he was positive that Jasper was ready.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom, tearing the package open with his teeth. He quickly rolled the condom onto his own dick, then lined himself up in front of Jasper's ass.  
  
Jacques just held it there for a moment, waiting for a response from Jasper.

Jasper moved his head back and forth as if he was trying to look around. "Jacques? Jacques... Please, please, p-please..."

Jacques then practically shoved his cock into Jasper at that. Jasper gripped the sheets tightly and let out a loud moan.

But Jacques didn't move.

"Jacques..."

"Yeah?"

"P-Please for the love of God, move."

Jacques didn't do anything. He just sat there for at least a minute. He just wanted to tease the hell out of Jasper, who was already beginning to whine. Though, the pressure around his dick was already getting to him.

Then he pulled back and slammed into him sharply. Jasper let out a cry and his back arched for a second. There were tears forming in Jasper's eyes from how good it felt.

Jacques repeated that until he got a steady rhythm going, moving slightly to try and hit the right spot.

Then he did it. He managed to hit Jasper's prostate and earned another cry from Jasper. "Y-Yes! Right there! O-Oh my God, right there!" Jasper cried out.

After a few minutes of that, Jacques suddenly remembered the cock ring. He was pretty damn close himself, so he might as well give Jasper this. "Do you want to cum? Huh?"

Jasper was crying from pure pleasure now. "Yes! Yes! Please!"

Jacques thought that was good enough and reached over to undo the cock ring, then threw it off the bed. He continued to plow into Jasper with more force, hips starting to stutter because of how close he was getting. "You better cum with me, you sick little fuck." He growled and Jasper whined again.

Then Jasper's back arched again as he came all over himself. The immense pressure on Jacques cock was too much and it drove him over the edge. He came along with Jasper.

The two sat there for a moment, Jacques hips still bucking as he let his orgasm wash right through him.

Then he stopped and pulled out, sitting back and letting out a deep sigh.

"... You can take the blindfold off now, you know." Jacques replied and took the condom off. He got up and dropped it into the trash can nearby. Then he grabbed a few tissues off of the nightstand got to cleaning Jasper up.

Jasper didn't move. He was completely worn out now. "That... That was fucking fantastic..." Jasper said, out of breath.

Jacques reddened in response to that. He actually did a good job, by the sound of it. He did everything right. "Was... Was it really?"

Jasper finally reached up and removed the blindfold. He looked at Jacques and managed a smile. "... Yeah... Definitely."

Then Jacques threw the tissues away. When he was finished, he walked back over and sat lied down beside Jasper. He was exhausted.

Jasper moved closer to him. "Thank you... Thank you so much, Jacques?"

"Why the fuck are you thanking me?" Jacques raised an eyebrow.

Jasper pressed a kiss into Jacques' shoulder. "For... For loving me."

Jacques didn't know how to respond to that at all. He was completely at a loss for words. "... You don't have to thank me for that."

"I want to." Jasper said.

".... Alright." Jacques responded. His eyebrows were furrowed as he processed all of this.

After a moment of silence, Jacques glanced at Jasper curiously.

Jasper was asleep already. Probably exhausted from the wild shag they just had.

Jacques stretched and leaned back more, letting his exhaustion get to him and drag him into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, the band sat in the dining room, eyes wide. They all exchanged glances, unable to say a single word about what they just heard.

Alex coughed and shifted a bit. "... Would anyone like to go out and-"

"Yes!" The other band members said without hesitation as they got up quickly, grabbing their jackets along the way as they headed out the door.

It's gonna be a while before any of them look Jacques or Jasper in the eye.

 


End file.
